undertalefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
版本差異
此條目包含''Undertale各平台及版本的差異。 : ''注意： 除特別附註之外，其他平台的差異皆為與Windows最新發佈版本的差別。 Windows和Mac Undertale v1.00 UNDERTALE v1.00為遊戲於2015/09/15發行的最初遊戲版本。 Undertale v1.001 : 圖片差異請見此。 Toby Fox於2016/01/12發佈 Undertale v1.001 。"Will release the bugfix patch soon after some more testing of it. Nothing to really be excited about. I think it will work on El Capitan now" - Toby Fox. January 12, 2016. Twitter (deleted tweet) Undertale v1.001 的Beta測試開始於2016/01/19/並僅限於Steam版本。"Got a lot of e-mails saying UNDERTALE won't launch on Steam. Steam's latest (beta?) update may be incompatible on some Windows computers." - @UnderTale. January 19, 2016. Twitter. 此版本''Undertale''之後於2016/01/20正式發佈，"UNDERTALE was updated on Steam to fix bugs and increase compatibility." - @UnderTale. January 20, 2016. Twitter.，再之後於2016/01/21釋出遊戲的DRM-free更新版本。"DRM-free version was updated. If you want to download the new version, find the download link in your email or use https://www.humblebundle.com/resender" - @UnderTale. January 21, 2016. Twitter. * 新增初始畫面，畫面上會出現 Undetale 縮放過的 320 × 80px logo。 * 更改Undertale的版號。 * 更改搖桿設定目錄，讓「JOYSTICK CONFIG」的字樣變得更大，對應季節的訊息不再是斜體，「搖桿靈敏度的靈敏度(Analog Sensitivity Sensitivity)」的單字之間增加空格。 * Added a third dash to the right of the word "Instruction" in the game's instruction menu. * Removed the ability to wallhump.The twitchy animation that the protagonist does on a wall when up and down is held at the same time. and walk left at the same time, so the protagonist is unable to face up or down in dramatic scenes when they're supposed to be facing left. "Wallhumping" and walking right is still possible, however. * 新增冰帽冰型態時被殺的動畫。 * 把水色靈魂攻擊的顏色從 42E2FF 更改為 00A2E8 ，使色盲人士能更清楚地辨認。"In patch, color of blue attacks will be changed to be more visible to colorblind some people. (This should be blue?)" - Toby Fox. January 19, 2016. Twitter. * 新增中止屠殺路線時，主角在隱形電擊迷宮打給Papyrus的電話對話。 * 新增在Papyrus的房間調查一箱他沒使用的攻擊(包含原本要用來對付主角靈魂的特殊攻擊)時，Papyrus的額外對話。Papyrus發現煩人的狗再次偷走他的特殊攻擊時會再次提到煩人的狗。 * 修正殺掉Papyrus後，主角在原本Papyrus預定會跟Undyne報告的瀑布場景往左走的話，仍會在場景左邊看到Papyrus的錯誤。 * 新增鋼琴謎題的解法，提示會在聆聽雕像音樂一會兒後出現。 * 更改Clam Girl的對話，讓主角清楚自己不可能遇見「Suzy」，在「但你能做的事有限。(But there's a limit to the things you can do.)」的句尾加上「今天(today)」。Clam Girl另外新增的對話也推測Suzy也許是主角現在在這的原因。 ** 與Clam Girl對話過的情況下調查Sans工作室的第一個抽屜時，在照片中第三個笑著並在旁邊附註「勿忘我(don't forget)」的人旁邊，會多了畫得很醜的畫。 * 新增Grandpa Temi的音軌，在Temmie拒絕Temmie脆片時播放。 * 實驗室狗糧背後的碰撞設定來避免玩家跳過實驗室的情節。"so far bugfixes include shrinking the hitbox of a bag of dog food" - Toby Fox. January 10, 2016. Twitter (已刪除) (但不管用。)"well it's at least harder to do now (?) i couldn't figure out how to do it so its probably ok if its just a speedrun thing" - Toby Fox. January 20, 2016. Twitter (deleted tweet) ** 在實驗室打給Papyrus第二次的對話由「你告訴他了嗎？(DID YOU TELL HIM?)」改成「等等，那袋狗糧看起來很眼熟…我記得有看過…是在Sans的房間嗎？對！我問他為什麼有那個！他告訴我他想吃得健康點。(WAIT, THAT BAG OF DOG FOOD LOOKS FAMILIAR... I REMEMBER SEEING... IN SANS'S ROOM? YEAH! I ASKED HIM WHY HE HAD IT! HE TOLD ME HE WAS TRYING TO EAT HEALTHIER.)」作為這個改變的可能解釋。 * 改變真正的實驗室中廁所標誌及入口附近開關的位置。 * 新增漢堡褲的額外對話：他會在「Clarify Story」解釋為了挪出空間放Mettaton的制服，他把自己全部的衣服都丟掉了；在「Outing」說Nice Cream傢伙講的有關冰淇淋包裝紙的笑話及從他那得到Nice Cream的事。 * 修正在完美路線中能於核心殺掉敵人並到達LV14的遊戲錯誤。 * 修正Sans戰鬥前的開場對話。取代原本需要擊敗Sans一次的條件，死亡多次後會聽到Sans說「準備好了嗎？(ready?)」「我們開始吧。(here we go.)」。 * 修正在完美路線、Asgore的戰鬥中，按下空白鍵會觸發Alphys跟Undyne接吻動畫的錯誤。 * 移除於畫面全螢幕時開始目錄中 Mettaton EX旁的雜點及空白。 * 改變合成怪物在完美結局致謝名單的位置。 * 新增四行文字於在神秘的門後的房間試圖與煩人的狗戰鬥時的對話，敘述狗狗身下的布的許多洞及針織的狗的概念。 * 把原先告訴聽者別把遊戲的祕密上傳的語音合成音檔abc_123_a.ogg改成笑聲。 * 把原先告訴讀者「別把這些人物表情上傳」 的圖「abc_1111_0.pngwith」改成關於「bepis」的圖，Toby Fox覺得這個字很有趣。"i swear the president is gonna play my game or smth, he gets to some dramatic scene and then the character will just say "bepis"" - Toby Fox. January 26, 2015. Twitter (deleted tweet) * 移除「Fun」值，這代表玩家不用再到遊戲檔案調整「Fun」值也能遇到W. D. Gaster，或觸發其他跟「Fun」值相關的事件。 * 修正各種錯字。 ** 修正瑪菲特對話「And we'll also be able to afford...!」中的錯字。 ** 移除當主角持續使用錯誤使用盾牌時，Undyne對話中的第二個「If I」。 ** Papyrus講解彩色磚塊謎題時的「PIRAHNAS」修正為「PIRANHAS」。 ** 修正Toriel的日記中，「BONELY」那行句子的星號及引號。 ** 雪鴉的父親提及兒子的笑話時，對話中的「these」修正為「this」。 * 更改調查怪物時出現的攻擊(ATK)及防禦(DEF)數據。原先怪物的攻擊及防禦數值皆不大於10，這會使玩家認為他們與廢墟中的怪物強度差不多。但此次修改並沒有改變遊戲內部的數據。 Undertale v1.001v1 此版更新於2016/03/08，新增steam_api.dll以確保Undertale能於Steam用戶更新的最新版本中運作。"If anyone got an UNDERTALE "update" on steam it was just a change to a DLL to ensure UNDERTALE works with the latest steam client update" - Toby Fox. March 9, 2016. Twitter. Undertale v1.05 Steam版本的更新於2017年8月21日於推特上發佈，主要新增遊戲的日文支援。''UNDERTALE was updated on STEAM to add Japanese language support for Windows & Mac! Choose it on the Settings screen! (If you want.)'' - UnderTale, Twitter * 新增Windows及Mac的日文版本。 * 設定目錄取代了搖桿設定目錄。Imgur * 按下ESC鍵來關閉遊戲時，「'退出…(QUITTING…)'」的文字訊息變得稍微小了一點。 * 狗狗神社存在於遊戲檔案之中，可藉由破解遊戲資料到達神社。''如何在 PC 1.05 進入狗狗神社！'' - Reddit * 在為墜落的人類命名為「Gaster」時，輸入「R」時遊戲就會直接重啟。在較舊的版本中要按下「Done」遊戲才會重啟。''Undertale: v1.05 Gaster Name Change (PC)'' - YouTube * The glitch where the game window lost focus while the protagonist was walking which made them walk in place (這會使屠殺路線更簡單) has been fixed. * 道具欄中沒有物品時，目錄的道具(ITEM)選項會變成灰色。 * 新增在PS4/PSVita版本中Sans的新增戰鬥對話及敘述文字。''Sans於 v1.05 新對話的證明'' - YouTube * 修正兩名Kickstarter贊助者要求更改的名字。 * 新增花花廢墟盡頭語音的日文版本。Instaud.io Undertale v1.05A * snd_bombfall、snd_bombsplosion、snd_buzzing、snd_fall2、snd_flameloop及snd_heavydamage由外部檔案改成內嵌進遊戲的形式。 * 改變進入狗狗神社的方式。''How to get the dog shrine on PC 1.05A!'' - Reddit Undertale v1.06 * 修正Undyne在屠殺路線轉變型態時放錯圖片的bug。''Proof of Undyne Sprite Fix in v1.06'' - YouTube * 修正日文模式下、Tem商店的bug。 * Changed battle group offset. * 一行文字訊息「HE IS」自遊戲的字元串中移除。''99.9 MB Update'' - Reddit] Linux * 不同於Windows和Mac版本，同時按下Enter和Z鍵（或控制器對應的任何按鍵）會讓遊戲同時讀取兩個按鍵指令，而Windows跟Mac版本只會讀取一個。 PS4/PSVita Undertale v1.00-4 * 設定目錄取代了搖桿設定目錄。 * 遊戲支援日文。語言可以藉由設定目錄轉換成英文或日文。 * 新增PS4介面主題，背景音樂由Toby Fox所作。"Pre-order Undertale at PS Store to get this PS4 theme, featuring a new song by creator Toby Fox. More details and a closer look at the physical collector's edition: http://play.st/2velIFb ''" - Facebook * 遊戲現在共有30種PlayStation 獎杯。PSNProfiles.com * 因遊戲畫面比例是4:3，所以用PlayStation 4 及PlayStation Vita進行遊戲時，畫面周圍會有邊框環繞。可以藉由設定目錄改變邊框。大部份的邊框都來自於遊戲中的不同地區。PlayStation.com"''The PS4 and Vita versions of UNDERTALE will have optional border art by @tuyoki to fill the unused parts of the screen." - Twitter * 在PC版本說明按下F4會讓遊戲變全螢幕的青蟈改成介紹遊戲的邊框。 * 第四隻「牆壁的青蛙」處現在有兩隻青蛙了，互動訊息會對這個獨佔事件作出回應。''(牆上有個小小的裂縫。 | 裡面有隻青蛙… | 等等！有兩隻！| 你得到一個完美、獨特的經驗… | …只有看過兩隻青蛙的人才能有這樣的感受。)'' * 新增地點狗狗神社，在Papyrus跟Sans的家的水槽下。可以藉由捐獻金錢來升級神社並解鎖第15~30個成就獎杯。 ** 在沒與Papyrus作朋友的情況下，能在瀑布的垃圾堆中發現捐獻箱。主角依舊能捐錢，''Undertale ps4 genocide'' – YouTube但除了解鎖獎杯外不會出現任何遊戲效果。 ** 狗狗神社的收音機在完美路線終章時不會播放任何音樂。「改變」收音機中的錄音帶會增加重逢的播放速度。''Undertale: Dog Shrine in TPE Epilogue (PC)'' - YouTube * Mettaton EX於戰鬥中的短文環節中提及虛擬鍵盤(on-screen keyboard)。Imgur * Sans的戰鬥中新增對話及敘述文字。''List of all "Undertale PS4/PSVita" exclusive features'' - Reddit * 為墜落的人類取名為「Gaster」的話，遊戲會直接檔掉。''Trying out UT PS4'' - Twitch * 在與Photoshop 花花的戰鬥前，遊戲只會進入幾秒的空白畫面而不是直接當掉。''New Gameplay Of Undertale On PS4 Shows Small Tweaks (Spoilers)'' – YouTube ** 而在戰鬥中死掉、花花無盡的笑聲後，遊戲畫面在回到戰鬥前會先破圖。''New Gameplay Of Undertale On PS4 Shows Small Tweaks (Spoilers)'' – YouTube Undertale v1.01-4 * TBA Undertale v1.02-4 * 修正系統語言不是英文或日文的情況下，特定訊息顯示不正確的問題。 Undertale v1.03-4 * 修正英文獎杯名的錯字。 * 把落下的人類取名為「Gaster」時遊戲不會出現錯誤，只會重啟。 Undertale v1.04-4 * 修正沒有觸發特定獎杯的事件。 Undertale v1.06 * 修正小錯誤及校正文字。 畫冊 IntroBorder.png | 深褐色邊框 SimpleBorder.png | 簡單邊框 RuinsBorder.png | 遺跡的邊框 SnowdinBorder.png | 雪町的邊框 WaterfallBorder.png | 瀑布的邊框 HotlandBorder.png | 熱地的邊框 NewHomeBorder.png | 新家的邊框 TrueLabBorder.png | 真正的實驗室的邊框 BeautyBorder.png | 美好邊框，完成困難模式後解鎖 Dogshrineempty.png | 狗狗神社的初始狀態 DogShrineFull.png | 完全升級完畢的狗狗神社 Nintendo Switch Undertale v.1.10 * 出現於PS4/PSVita版本的狗狗神社已是廢棄破敗的狀態。神社後的牆上會出現顏色對應 Nintendo NSwitch控制器的門。 * 新增憤怒喵喵的頭目戰鬥。可藉由狗狗神社牆上的門進入憤怒喵喵所在的房間，但要在遊戲進度接近尾聲時才能進入。 * 新增喵喵親親寶貝主題的邊框，進行與憤怒喵喵的戰鬥後解鎖。邊框名稱為「真的(Real)」或「不是真的(Not Real)」，名稱取決於當Undyne詢問動畫是否真實存在時，主角的回答。 * 修改Clam Girl的對話，這次指出能與「Suzy」相遇的可能末來，也新增她另一種與Gaster的信徒相似的灰色外貌。 * NSwitch版10月10日全天皆可於藝術俱樂部遭遇真抱歉。但藝術俱樂部的告示牌依舊標示10月10日晚上8點。 Undertale v.1.11 * 修正啟動遊戲時，沒有選擇玩家帳號卻能開啟遊戲的錯誤。"The 1.11 patch for UNDERTALE for Nintendo Switch is now live! It fixes the bug involving user-selection mentioned here." - @UnderTale. September 26, 2018. Twitter. 畫冊 Dog Shrine Nswitch.png | Nintendo Switch版的狗狗神社 Border Not Real.png | 打倒憤怒喵喵後解鎖的「真的/不是真的」邊框 Category:遊戲相關